2016–17 Washington Capitals season
The 2016–17 Washington Capitals season was the 43rd season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on June 11, 1974. They finished the season as President's Trophy winners for the second consecutive year, and third time in team history. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Regular season |- style="vertical-align:top;" | November: 8–4–1 (Home: 6–2–0 ; Road: 2–2–1), 17 Points |- style="vertical-align:top;" | December: 8–3–3 (Home: 4–2–1 ; Road: 4–1–2), 19 Points |- style="vertical-align:top;" | January: 12–2–1 (Home: 7–0–0 ; Road: 5–2–1), 25 Points |- style="vertical-align:top;" | February: 9–2–1 (Home: 6–0–0 ; Road: 3–2–1), 19 Points |- style="vertical-align:top;" | March: 9–5–1 (Home: 6–1–1 ; Road: 3–4–0), 19 Points |- style="vertical-align:top;" | April: 4–1–0 (Home: 1–1–0 ; Road: 3–0–0), 8 Points |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan=9 | Legend: = Win = Loss = OT/SO Loss |} Playoffs |- style="vertical-align:top;" | Eastern Conference Second Round vs. (M2) Pittsburgh Penguins: Pittsburgh won 4–3 |- ! |} Player statistics Final Stats ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Capitals. Stats reflect time with the Capitals only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Capitals only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Roster Transactions The Capitals have been involved in the following transactions during the 2016–17 season. Trades ;Notes Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Below are the Washington Capitals' selections at the 2016 NHL Entry Draft, held June 24–25, 2016 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. ;Draft notes * The Washington Capitals' first-round pick went to the St. Louis Blues as the result of a trade on June 24, 2016 that sent a first-round pick and Washington's third-round pick both in 2016 (28th and 87th overall) to Washington in exchange for this pick. * The St. Louis Blues' first-round pick went to the Washington Capitals as the result of a trade on June 24, 2016 that sent a first-round pick in 2016 (26th overall) to St. Louis in exchange for Washington's third-round pick in 2016 (87th overall) and this pick. * The Washington Capitals' second-round pick went to the Toronto Maple Leafs as the result of a trade on February 28, 2016 that sent Daniel Winnik and Anaheim's fifth-round pick in 2016 to Washington in exchange for Brooks Laich, Connor Carrick and this pick. * The Washington Capitals' third-round pick was re-acquired as the result of a trade on June 24, 2016 that sent a first-round pick in 2016 (26th overall) to St. Louis in exchange for a first-round pick in 2016 (28th overall) and this pick. :St. Louis previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on July 2, 2015 that sent T. J. Oshie to Washington in exchange for Troy Brouwer, Pheonix Copley and this pick. * The Anaheim Ducks' fifth-round pick went to the Washington Capitals as the result of a trade on February 28, 2016 that sent Brooks Laich, Connor Carrick and a second-round pick in 2016 to Toronto in exchange for Daniel Winnik and this pick. :Toronto previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on March 2, 2015 that sent Korbinian Holzer to Anaheim in exchange for Eric Brewer and this pick. References Category:Washington Capitals seasons Washington Capitals Category:Presidents' Trophy seasons